dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Vault of Defiled Truth
Description The Vault of Defiled Truths contains a gloomy central courtyard filled with trees that whisper forlornly in a faint breeze, surrounded by twisting passages and balconies. The Vault of Defiled Truth is full of dead ends and enemies wielding missiles who wait patiently in eternal ambush for the unwary and the unprepared. Overview The entry hallway leads to a single chest. The hallway leads to the central courtyard with a Cockatrice and 8 Hobgoblins. Bring Petrification cures such as Secret Softener, Cockatrice Liquor, Sobering Wine and High Voidspell. After the battle, there are three different paths. The northern door on the far end of the courtyard leads directly to the Gutter of Misery, the eastern staircase leads to the second floor, and the western path through the water leads to the upstairs balcony. Ultimately, the party must either backtrack to the Duskmoon Tower or proceed forward through the Gutter of Misery. Enemies *Hobgoblin *Cockatrice *Leapworm *Ogre *Siren *Goblin Shaman *Greater Goblin *Gorecyclops (Post-Daimon) *Corrupted Pawns (Post-Daimon) *Eliminator (Post-Daimon) *Golem (Post-Daimon) *Garm (random encounter) *Death (random encounter, Post-Daimon) Related quests *The Wages of Death I (slay 5 Garm) *The Wages of Death IV (slay Death) *Visions of the End I (collect 10 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End II (collect 20 Macabre Sculptures) *Visions of the End III (collect 30 Macabre Sculptures) Loot *Possible Chest loot (refer to map): *1 **Oak Leaf Oil ** Rift Crystal **Rift Cluster **Panacea *2 **Cockatrice Liquor **Veteran's Arc **Lordly Tonic **Rancid Bait Meat **Terminal Gyre ** Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 ** Rift Cluster (Post-Daimon) *3 **Terminal Gyre **Dignified Cape **Oak Leaf Oil ** Panacea **Rift Cluster *4 **Orilux Shield **Algid Bloom **Violet Neck Wrap **Pleached Limbs ** Lordly Cloak (Pre-Daimon) ** Knight's Mantle ** Rift Bicrystal *5 **Cleansing Earring **Liftstone ** Moldy Carrot *6 **Alchemickal Cloak **Silk Lingerie (Pre-Daimon) **Flame Skirt **White Stockings **Shattered Earth Tome **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 *7 **Crossed Cinquedea ** Decaying Grimoire **Noble Earring ** Nostalgia Dust **Rift Cluster ** Shattered Earth Tome ** Wakestone Shard *8 **Bastard Sword **Liftstone **Exuberant Earring **Shackle **Rooted Gloom ** Demon's Periapt ** Angel's Periapt *9 **Dignified Cape **Terminal Gyre **Veteran's Arc **Cockatrice Liquor **Rift Cluster **Lordly Tonic ** Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Post-Daimon) ** Rancid Bait Meat (Post-Daimon) *10 **Wakestone Shard **Noble Earring **Crossed Cinquedea **Nostalgia Dust **Decaying Grimoire ** Rift Cluster (Post-Daimon) *11 **Noble Earring **Crossed Cinquedea **Wakestone Shard **Nostalgia Dust **Rift Cluster ** Decaying Grimoire (Post-Daimon) *12 **Liftstone **Fiendish Extract ** Banker's Periapt *13 **Fiendish Extract ** Banker's Periapt **Liftstone ** Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal ** Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) *14 **Algid Bloom **Knight's Mantle **Orilux Shield **Pleached Limbs **Violet Neck Wrap **Rift Bicrystal *15 **Liftstone **Moldy Carrot **Sight Earring *16 **Flame Skirt **White Stockings **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.1 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.1 **Alchemickal Cloak **Silk Lingerie **Shattered Earth Tome *17 **Archer's Culottes (Pre-Daimon) ** Divine Surcoat (Pre-Daimon) **Auspicious Incense ** Plucked Heart **Rift Cluster **Rift Bicrystal **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) *18 **Terminal Gyre ** Cockatrice Liquor **Lordly Tonic **Rift Bicrystal **Veteran's Arc (Pre-Daimon) ** Dreamwing Nostrum (Post-Daimon) *19 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 **Rift Bicrystal ** Rift Cluster *20 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 **Rift Bicrystal **Rift Cluster *21 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 ** Lordly Cloak **Rift Bicrystal ** Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) *Can be gathered: **Macabre Sculpture, located on a roof beam in the southern-most room. **Fulgurous Lord Tome, located on a table in the room one up from the farthest south (first floor). **Decaying Grimoire, located on a table in the room one up from the farthest south (first floor). **Corpse Nettle **Cragshadow Morel ** Harspud Sauce **Lunanise **Kingwarish **Cloudwine **Sour Beast-Steak *Can be mined from Ore Deposits: **Moonstone **Hunk of Platinum **Silver Ore **Copper Ore **Rock Points of Interest The Vault of Defiled Truths provides access to the following areas : * Duskmoon Tower (going back) * Gutter of Misery (northern most door in the large courtyard)